Cold
by WeyrwomanAnna
Summary: Sometimes, battles are lost, even when they are won...When those you love are laying injured, and you couldn't do anything to save them...
1. Winter

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

-----------------

His breath exhaled in a warm puff that looked like smoke drifting on the wind as he moved silently through the frozen forest, the snow muffling his footsteps as he walked, lost in thought. His ears swiveled to pick up the sounds of life that existed even in this frigid cold--once in a while a small bird chirped, a fox moved cuatiously along, footsteps making the barest whisper as it hunted its prey, rabbits dashing quickly for the safety of the warren when they caught scent, sight or hearing of the fox.

His golden eyes stared blankly ahead as his mind thought, the warmth that was once there gone, replaced by the chill of loss and pain, left there from the season past. His arms were folded inside the arms of his shirt, and he didn't seem to notice--or at least, didn't care--that his feet were barefoot in the cold snow.

That seemed to be the crux of it, that he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, the big battle had been lost as soon as the miko had been injured, and he hadn't stopped what had happened. They had defeated the enemy, taken back the whole of the Shikon no Tama, but they were still injured,_she_ was still injured.

She was home now, thank Kami she was still alive, but for who knew how long? She was in that large building, the one that smelled of dying. She was hooked up to machines that he didn't know what they did, and it was all his fault. Just because he hadn't been able to stop her from being injured.

"My fault..."

A whisper, barely passing his lips, as he looked up, tears unshed shimmering at his eyes, to look at the sky, full of stars, a nearly full moon hovering among them. Save for the warm puffs of breath drifting from his lips, he could have been a statue.

He was on his way to the well now, to check on her, to make sure she was still alive in that place of bad scents. With a sigh, his eyes, clear and cold once again, moved down to the ground and he resumed his trudge. The clearing was in sight, the well edged with recently fallen snow, sparkling in the moonlight. She would find this beautiful, he was sure. This scene looked like it could almost be from one of those books she brought through now and again. The barest wisp of a smile touched his lips for a second as he paused to look, then vanished as he padded softly forward and hopped into the well.

-----------------

He walked up to her house and knocked on the door. It was answered a few seconds later, by her mother.

"She's not home yet, and it's past visiting hours at the hospital. Come in, stay the night, we'll visit in the morning, okay?"

He nodded his acquiescence, and walked in through the door. Looking back at her mother, he tilted his head.

"Where can I stay...?"

"Go on up to her room, I'm sure she wouldn't mind, were she here."

A small smile was shared between them, as he turned and headed up the stairs to her room. Her mother knew more than she let on, he thought. He doubted that if circumstances were normal, he'd be sent to her room, to bask in her scent for the night. But were circumstances normal, he wouldn't be here, wouldn't have to get her scent from her room, would be able to get it from her. Now he was sure, that her mother knew more than she let on--why else let him stay in the one place that would comfort him?

He pushed open her door, and sniffed lightly at the scents wafting out now, before sitting down on the floor, leaning against her bed, arms tucked back into his sleeves, as he simply sat and enjoyed the scents. Soon enough, his eyes closed and when they opened, it was morning.

He shuffled out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen, leaning against the doorway as he watched her mother bustle about making breakfast as her grandfather and brother set the table. She turned around and spotted him, smiled, and told the two at the table to set another place. The grandfather whined something about demons eating with humans, and the brother set the plate and utensils out before tackling into the half demon, nearly knocking him over and babbling questions to him at an inhuman speed. He tried to keep his ears from flattening as he grabbed the boy and carried him over, setting him in his chair. Her mother came over them, and served him some food as he sat down. He picked at it for a while. A conversation was carried on, comments directed at him received a grunt in reply, and soon enough, the conversation just ignored him. His ears perked up once as something caught his attention.

"...and the nurse said that we could come visit her as soon as visiting hours opened. So we can swing by in about 3 hours, and stop in to..."

He lost interest again, having gotten the information he needed, and let the conversation drift around him again.

-----------------

He stared blankly at the pictures playing on the box in front of him. It had failed to capture his attention today, as worried and impatient as he was to visit her. His ears perked up as a comment directed at him reached him.

"It's time to go visit her."

A smile directed his way, a grunt of assent as he stood and followed her family out the door to what she had told him was called a car. He shook his head a little, hating the scent, but got in anyway. He jumped a bit as it rumbled and started, before it rolled down to the street and turned out of the driveway, on its way to the place where she was.

The ride passed in silence, and as they pulled up to the building, her mother looked at him.

"Try not to complain about the scent this time, dear, and just take pleasure in visiting her."

Another brief smile was ignored as he pulled himself out of the now silent and stationary car, folding his arms inside his sleeves, waiting for the family to lead him to her.

-----------------

She lay pale and silent in the bed, her eyes closed. Machines were attached to her, and the steady _beep, beep, beep_ of one echoed the heartbeat he could hear faintly. His eyes warmed as a bit of the grief left. She was still here, still alive. Her heart was still beating, and this reassured him more than anything. He walked carefully up to her, and laid his hand on top of hers, smiling a tiny bit as he stood over her. The rest of her family had surrounded her, were talking to her. Hoping she could hear him, he whispered to her a few things, asking her to please wake up, please hug him, say something, do something, and stop laying there!

No response came, an he studied her face from where he stood. a few scratches stood out red against the pale of her skin, her mouth slightly opened as her breath _whooshed_ in and out, barely audible about the humming and beeping machines. A bandage wrapped around her forehead, covering the long cut on the side of her head.

His eyes trailed down her arm to where he was holding her hand. Her arm was pale, it seemed paler than normal, as scratches, gouges, cuts, scrapes stood out against it. Bandages covered the worst of them. He wondered if she could feel them, even in unconsciousness. He hoped not, as they looked painful.

Her hand where he held it was cold, as if this building was taking the life, the warmth, out of her. His ears, under the hat he wore to hide them, were laid back at this thought, before they relaxed as his mind through the fact that this building is the only reason she was still alive. He prayed to Kami it would keep her alive, and get her better.

He wondered vaguely what her family had told the hospital. He doubted "Oh, she was attacked by a demon in the Feudal Age of Japan" would cut it. He didn't know what the doctors had been told, and aside from the slight enjoyment it would undoubtedly supply (Her grandfather and mother had ridden to the hospital in the large car thing that took her away, and he had no doubt that her grandfather had been the one who told the doctors what had "happened") he didn't particularly care. His mind traced back to why she was like this, but he shied away, fearful of breaking down, or doing something to reveal what he was if he let the memories take him. He would think later.

He glanced away for a moment when he noticed it was too quiet, and found her family gone. Pulling over the chair the grandfather had been using, he sat down, and continued to hold her hand and stare at her face. He wished desperately she would awaken.

-----------------

"Shh, shh!"

Kagome's mother had looked back in at Kagome and InuYasha, checking to make sure everything was still okay. The scene she had saw made her smile, and she had quietly backed out, before turning to find the rest of her family.

"He's asleep!"

She shushed them both again, they were talking rapidly, arguing about InuYasha no doubt--Kagome's grandfather didn't trust him at all still, and Souta and him were always arguing.

"Shhh!"

"Alright, mom, we're shushing!"

They walked quietly back into the room, and looked at the picture presented to them. InuYasha was half laying on the bed, his hand still on Kagome's, arm draped on the bed, head leaning on his arm. His other arm hung next to him, dangling towards the floor. His hat had nearly fallen off--thank Kami the doctors had stopped checking Kagome every five minutes or so, or he'd probably have been caught out for what he was. His eyes were closed, his breathing easy. He looked relaxed, more so than she had seen him in a long time. A small smile hovered on her lips, as she watched the scene.

-----------------

He snorted, and shook his head. The annoying hat fell off...oh Kami! He hurriedly grabbed it from where it had fallen onto the bed and pulled it back on, sitting up as he did so. Her mother watched amused from the doorway with the rest of her family. He turned back to face the girl on the bed before him, placing his hand back on hers.

"We came to get you, visiting hours are just about over."

He sighed and glanced back at her, his eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry, but once visiting hours are over, we have to go."

He sighed heavily, and turned to face the girl once more, leaning over carefully and brushing his lips against her cheek before standing up and moving towards the door. The rest of her family moved towards her and said their good nights, before going back to the door and leading him to the car. He glanced back one last time, and thought he saw the faintest of smiles on her face. Maybe she would be better tomorrow...That gave him all the hope he needed to wait.

-----------------

R&R, you know the drill. I always respond to reviews, and I welcome the betterment they bring to my writing. Depending on the response to this one, I may make it into a chapter story, featuring the other three seasons (This one is winter, if you couldn't tell)


	2. Spring

Disclaimer,: I STILL don't own InuYasha, but not for lack of wishing.

---------------

It was peaceful, calm, the last vestiges of winter showing only in a few piled snow drifts still unmelted--that would shortly change, as shown by the baby leaves appearing on the tears. Birds chirped a light melody as they followed their daily routines looking for food. The fox still hunted, slinking silently through the trees, occasionally pouncing at the birds, but he wasn't that hungry. The rabbit warren's population had exploded with the coming of spring, and he was eating well. The fox paused as a noise caught his ear. In a sudden burst of light, a hanyou leaped from the well, and started making his trudge towards the nearby village.

He was pretty much ignored by the wildlife--what used to be abnormal was now a daily occurrence. InuYasha sighed, glancing over at the fox that sat and stared at him. Growling, he glared at it, trying to scare it away. It didn't work--the fox was too used to his presence. He sighed and looked down, watching the pale blade of grass pass by under his feet.

The trek to the village was accomplished in short order, and he stood in front of a hut. Knocking, he pulled himself inside, and was immediately assaulted with questions. Well meaning, but irritating none the less. He had taken to counting the ways they would ask "Is she awake yet?" every day. Today he got to 5 before he lost his patience.

"No, she is NOT awake yet! It's the same day in and day out and I don't know how you people can keep hoping!"

The scent of saline hit his nose then, but he ignored it. He was at his wits end--it had been three long months since Kagome had been put in the hospital. And it was still _all his fault_.

The others didn't acknowledge it as such, but he could feel it in the way they looked at him, with pity, sometimes anger, as they sat around and ate breakfast, or lunch, or whatever, depending on the time of day he visited. He could feel it in the way they looked at him now--tears brimming, eyes cold and hard staring at him. The kitsune glaring at him with eyes still holding innocence, even after the battles.

And oh god, the battles... The one that had nearly cost him that which he held most dear, nearly took her from him.

---------------

_"InuYasha!"_

_"No! Kagome!"_

_He fought off the limbs attacking him, slicing them off with his sword, and made a mad dash for her. Too late._

_A tentacle, speeding towards her._

_A last futile sprint, pushing his body to reach her._

_Her flinching, dodging aside as best she could, the tentacle biting through the skin on her temple, nicking her skull._

_Her turning from the force, spinning in a graceful fall._

_Blood._

---------------

he sat up abruptly, flinching, panting in fear. The fire in the center of the hut had died out, leaving just a few glowing embers to light the hut. Not enough, not nearly enough, to dispel the remains of his memory-turned-nightmare.

Nightmares. He couldn't get them to leave him alone, and he was partially glad. It was his punishment for failing her, for getting there a few seconds too late to push her out of the way, save her from being as she was now. That one blow...it seemed like so little damage, but it left her unconscious, and even now, she was still unconscious, in a...what had those doctors called it? Oh, right, a coma.

His eyes, once a vibrant, glowing amber, were darkened, the glow gone, replaced still by uncaring for himself. The reason they had been so vibrant was, for all that he wished otherwise, hurt, laying pale and fragile in the other era, and all because of him.

Sounds, movement in the night, drawing his ears to focus on it, his head following despite the uselessness of it.

"InuYasha?"

He gave a grunt in response.

The demon slayer sat up, the noise like a beacon to his ears. She started talking to him, and he halfheartedly paid attention, until she got to the part about how he shouldn't blame himself for this.

"I shouldn't blame myself for this?" He hissed out, keeping his voice low in the dark. The anger was all too clear in his voice, anger at himself, his failings, his stupidity. "Then who should I blame? Naraku?" A short, barked laugh punctuated his sentence, sending chills up her spine. "Too bad, I took out all my blame for him when I tore him to shreds. Especially after he broke Tessiaga." He stood in the darkness and carefully made his way over to the pale outline of the door, moonlight shining through the gaps and cracks, pointing his way. He slumped when he reached it, leaning against the frame.

"Go to sleep Sango, and stop worrying about me."

---------------

He sat on the edge of the well, legs dangling towards the bottom, but he wasn't jumping in, at least, not till morning. He stared up at the stars, and at the waning moon--soon it would be the time when he was human, and would feel even more useless when he went to visit her. He sighed, his breath wisping out in front of him, barely showing. The night had a cold bite to it, the last bite of winter before it died. The wind whispered through the trees, whistling slightly, leaving a haunting, lilting tune playing out in the still night.

He ignored the noise of someone walking out of the woods towards him. He had nothing to say to them--he had grown even more silent over the past few months of waiting, hopes rising and falling like the tides with each day.

"InuYasha?"

Oh. The whiny kit. He turned his head slightly, just enough to see Shippo out of the corner of his eye.

"InuYasha?.." His eyes shimmered in the pale moonlight, showing tears unshed, as he looked up at the half demon. "Uhm...I know you don't like me asking about Kagome...so I won't tonight, kay?" The half demon shrugged, and Shippo pulled a crudely folded piece of paper from behind his back, holding it up to the silent hanyou. "Could you give her this? I made it...it's sorta a "Get better" card..."

The hanyou reached out and carefully grabbed the card, smiling down at the kit, his first smile in a long while.

"Yeah, I'll be sure that she gets it."

---------------

He took care to not damage the card, and in the morning, read it to her and placed it on the table beside her, where several other cards stood. The crayon drawing, crudely lettered with "Please get better, Kagome! I miss you..." stood in front of them, seeming to belie more concern and worry than all those other cards.

They didn't really care, he thought with a snarl. Those people, her classmates, didn't really care. They came, they left a card, or a gift, or something, smiled a little, said goodbye, and left. They didn't spend hours by her side, desperate for her to wake up, like her family did. Like Sango, Shippo and Miroku would do if they could. Like he did...

He laid his hand on top of hers, a familiar gesture, a habit formed over the last months, and whispered down at her, bringing the well wishing of her real friends, telling her to wake up, cause Shippo missed her, and Sango, and Miroku, and oh Kami, her missed her so much, and he needed her to wake up, so he didn't have to hurt so bad all the time. He felt selfish about needing her so bad, and he told her so, whispering out his fears and worries, hoping she could hear him. But again, visiting hours were over and he had to leave. He turned one last time, and waved goodbye, swearing to be back tomorrow.

And then he froze, hope swelling impossibly in his chest, as she _moved._

For the first time in three months, her hand twitched, and he was back by her side in an instant, talking to her, begging her to please wake up this time, to please, please just open her eyes and say something, blame him,_anything_, just stop laying like a porcelain doll. He shushed the nurse who came in, clinging to her hand like a lifeline to drag her back with.

The nurse, irate, soon dragged him away, scolding him for pushing the limit of waiting hours. But she hadn't moved again while he was there those last few minutes, and hope had again fallen.

---------------

The card, a crudely drawn portrayal of Shippo, Kagome, and InuYasha holding hands, Shippo in the middle, InuYasha and Kagome smiling, Sango and Miroku next to them, holding hands with each other, stood a lonely vigil, waiting for her, waiting for the moment she would open her eyes and see, hear, remember.

---------------

A heart wrenching howl wrenched through the forest.

And eyes opened.

---------------

R&R, you know the drill. They make me happy, and I always answer them if I can. I hope you like it. I'm kinda sad I have to torture InuYasha so, but it all works out in the end. I think. My mind is devious and fickle at best, so I'm not making any big promises :P


	3. Summer

Disclaimer: Uhm, nope. I just checked, and they said I still don't own InuYasha

-------------

She woke up screaming, as she had done so many nights before, for weeks, months, ever since she had awoken. They were filled with terror, pain, triggered from nightmares, memories of that day that had left her in the hospital for three months, three long months.

It had been five and a half months since she had woken up, spurred by something unknown, some instinct that something was wrong, that someone she loved was hurting. Even then, she had woken up screaming, as the terror of her last few moments awake rushed back at her, fear, rage, pouring from her very soul, channeled into one feral scream and had the nurses running to her room, terrified for her. She screamed until she could no longer, and panting, gasping for air, took in her surroundings carefully. Half a dozen women dressed in white stood around her, and the room smelled of cleaners. Fear gripped her at having woken up at an unknown place, in the dark, surrounded by people. The _beep, beep, beep, _matching her racing heart, was what finally pieced her senses and told her where she was.

She wasn't on the battlefield, watching the tentacle move in almost slow motion towards her. She was at the hospital. But why...? Sharp, searing pain flooded back into her memory, and she cautiously reached up and touched her temple where the tentacle had hit her. A faint line, a scar, was all that remained of the injury, telling her she had been out for far longer than she should have been, that it had been at least a couple months.

And she had screamed again.

She panted, out of the trance of memories now, and glanced around the room, seeing only the startled face of the hanyou she loved. That was right...she was home, not in the feudal era. She had left to give the others peace for once from her screaming herself awake every night.

She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, hugging them close to her body, drawing her knees up against her arms and chest. Her pants slowed, as she calmed herself. She was used to this, she should stop having those nightmares.

-------------

The hanyou watched her warily as she calmed down a bit, and as soon as he was sure she wouldn't scream from being startled, he stood up and walked across the room, sitting down next to her and pulling her into a hug. Saline hit his nose and he murmured quietly, saying nothing but whispers and hums, calming her by just being there. She turned in his grasp and clung to his chest, sobbing into him, He held her close, waiting for her to calm down. He rocked back and forth slightly, still murmuring at her.

-------------

Morning, thank Kami. She could deal with the daylight. She eased up on her death hold of the hanyou's torso. She thanked Kami every day that she was so lucky that he cared about her enough to be here for her when the nightmares came.

"InuYasha?"

"Hmm?"

"How...why...what did you do, that we won, that i...we, survived?"

He tilted his head, and pulled away from her enough to look down into her eyes.

"I...I...are you sure you want to know?"

She nodded mutely, pulling away from him and sitting next to him on the bed.

"Well...if you're sure..."

-------------

_Rage, pure, simple rage flowed through his mind, overthrowing the fear, the terror. _

_He leaped, swinging his sword around violently, slashing and hacking his way towards The cause of Kagome's pain. A loud, wild howl tore from his throat as he flung himself forward. _

_Naraku laughed, showing no fear at the half-crazed hanyou. Casually, he reached down and snatched Tessiaga away, snapping it easily in half._

_"Fool! With the full power of the Shikon no Tama, this pitiful fang is no match for me!"_

_He laughed again, watching as the hanyou dropped to all fours. _

_"So you bow to me, bow to my power? Too late!"_

_He thrust forward with a tentacle, aiming for the hanyou. Dead on target, there was no way it could miss._

_Or so he thought. His tentacle buried itself deep in the ground, and a hanyou was traveling straight towards him in a blur or speed, aiming for his heart, where he had hidden the Shikon no Tama. _

_"What?! Impossible!"_

_A feral howl split the air, and the battle seemed to pause, as all the participants looked at the scene unfolding before them. Miroku dropped his staff, Sango failed to catch Hiraikotsu on the return trip. Jaken stared wide mouthed, as Sesshomaru smirked, sheathing Tokijin._

_"And so, Naraku has brought upon his own doom."_

_He turned, and began to walk away from the fight._

_Meanwhile, InuYasha was tearing into Naraku, ripping off limbs, snarling, howling, enjoying Naraku's sudden panic._

_"No! It's not possible, you can't win!"_

_Naraku frantically dodged, trying to keep InuYasha from the jewel._

_"Too...slow."_

_Two words, spoken in a low, rasping voice, froze Naraku in terror. It was enough, and InuYasha tore the jewel out of him, and tore him to shreds, past regenerating. As soon as the last piece stopped twitching, InuYasha dropped to his knees, before falling forward, his eyes glazing and returning to normal as exhaustion swept over him._

_"Kagome..."_

-------------

She was silent, staring up at him with widened eyes, shaking her head as he finished his tale.

"No...no, no! You couldn't have lost Tessiaga!"

A low laugh, and he pulled the sheath of his sword off the floor. Pulling out the blade, he showed her it.

"Totosai managed to reforge it again." He rubbed his cheek. "I don't see why he needed to take two fangs this time though. Was that all that was bothering you?"

"No...no, it wasn't."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

He sighed, half grinning at her.

"I know you're wondering how you got to the hospital if I was passed out."

She turned her head away from him, staring down at the floor, then nodded slowly.

"That's a story for another day!" He laughed, mischief sparkling in his eyes. She turned and glared at him.

"InuYasha! You stupid jerk! Tell me!"

"Nope, you can't make me!"

He jumped up, and dashed to the window, throwing it open and leaping down to the ground, before turning back to the window and sticking his tongue out at her.

"You'll have to catch me if you want to know!"

"InuYasha! No fair!"

He laughed, turning to run away, as he heard her turn and run down the stairs. He waited till she was a few feet away from him, before leaping away into a run.

"InuuuuYaaaashaaa!"

-------------

She sighed quietly, watching the sunset from her window, watching the last vestiges of this late summer's day fade. It was getting dark again, which meant more nightmares. But InuYasha was still here, and she was safe so long as he was here.

She turned and walked over to her bed, sitting down and pulling the light blanket up over her.

"Goodnight, InuYasha."

"'Night, Kagome."

She lay down, staring blankly at the wall, waiting for sleep to take her.

It promised to be a long night though, as she closed her eyes and tried to force herself to sleep.

­-------------

A half hour later, she still wasn't asleep. Sitting up, she pulled her knees against her chest and stared blankly across the room.

Her eyes seemed to pass over everything till they fell upon the hanyou, and with a half sigh, she stood up. Dragging her blanket off the bed, she walked over and sat down next to InuYasha, pulling the blanket around her. She closed her eyes, feeling somehow safer next to him. She smiled drowsily.

"Kagome?" He mumbled sleepily, having been woken up by her movements.

"Hmmm?" She was half asleep now, having problems keeping her eyes open.

"Whatcha..." He yawned widely, before continuing, "Doing?"

"Mmm...couldn't sleep all 'lone on my bed. Didn't feel safe."

He smiled sleepily down at the girl who was having a hard time staying awake enough to answer, her head falling forward or onto his shoulder every couple of seconds.

"Mmkay then, 'Gome."

"You smell nice..." And she was gone, asleep, all but dead to the world.

Her comment brought a blush to his face as her head settled on his shoulder, her soft breathing lulling him back to sleep. A smile played about his lips as he gently rested his head on hers, and drifted off.

-------------

R&R, it makes me happy :)

I threw in what I hoped was a bit of fluff, cause it helped further what I want to happen in the last chapter. So now you know most of the story...How was it? Please tell me, it helps me improve :)


	4. Autumn

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

------------

This chapter absolutely did not want to get written. Sorry for the long wait :/ Enjoy :)

------------

His ears flicked back and forth, catching the noises of the late fall afternoon. Leaves danced on the wind, as squirrels busied about, looking for nuts to store for winter, not that they'd remember where they were. The lone fox hunted quietly across the meadow, stalking a clueless squirrel as it darted around in the fallen leaves. He took a step forward, the leaves crackling beneath his feet. The fox stopped and looked at him, startled, before fleeing for its den. He gave a low chuckle of amusement. A girl, sitting on the edge of the well in front of him, looked up at him, tilting her head in curiosity.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head, a grin playing out across his lips. She couldn't help but smile back--she was glad he was happy again. Even after she had woken up, his laughter, his smiles were scarce, few and far between. She swung her legs over the edge of the well, and looked back at him.

"You coming with me?"

He nodded, and she slid from the edge down into the murky depths.

------------

"InuYasha?"

He nodded to show that he had heard, not that she was looking at him. She was sitting on her bed, looking out the window at the stars. He was staring at her from where he was sitting on the floor, back leaning against the wall, Tessiaga next to him on the floor, his hand resting lightly on the sheath.

"You never did tell me how I got to the hospital."

He shook his head, before standing and moving to sit next to her.

"I'm not really sure myself."

"Huh?"

"I don't really remember...just some flashes of carrying you. The first thing that was really clear to me after was waking up nearly covered in bandages."

"Oh..."

"Miroku told me that after I had collapsed on the battlefield, I woke up and picked you up. He says that when he tried to stop me, I wouldn't listen, that my eyes were blank, like Kohaku's used to be when he was controlled by Naraku."

She nodded, silently musing over what she had been told. She turned to face him, looking up into his warm amber eyes.

"What if I hadn't woken up? What if I died?"

His eyes widened slightly in surprise, and he turned away to stare at the wall.

"That's unusually morbid for you, you know."

"It's unusual that you know the word 'morbid'. Answer my question."

"If you had died, I would have died."

"You don't need to lie for my sake, InuYasha."

"I'm not."

------------

She leaned against his back, as they sat in the middle of a torn up field. Small craters dotted the ground and large tree trunks lay about like so much litter. Scorch marks occasionally scarred the land. All in all, it was a desolate scene.

"I can't believe it hasn't changed."

Her voice was low, colored by sadness. He turned his head, glancing back at her out of the corner of his eye. She shifted uneasily against his back, the battlefield before her putting her on edge.

"Stop squirming. It's not that bad."

"Oh yeah, why isn't it 'that bad'? It looks so...so...broken."

He rolled his eyes and stood up, moving in front of her to offer her a hand up.

"You wanna know why it isn't that bad?"

He pulled her over to where Naraku had finally died, and knelt down in the ashes left from when they had burned his corpse after the battle. brushing some aside, he revealed a small seedling sprouting out of the dust, its leaves pale green in the dying light of the day. He looked back up at her over his shoulder.

"That's why it's not that bad."

------------

She was angelic in sleep, he thought, as he carried her towards the well. She had fallen asleep on the battlefield, leaning against his back as the last few rays of light faded and the stars began to spark into life above them. Now he was bringing her back to her era, her home, so that she could sleep in peace. A smile graced her face as she lay nestled in his arms.

Upon reaching the well, he jumped in, and in a flare of light, was landing lightly in her time. Leaping out, he jumped up to her window, which was open from when they had left earlier that day. Carefully, he placed her in her bed, pulling the blankets gently around her. She shifted in her sleep, rolling over and grabbing the nearest soft fabric in her hand, which turned out to be InuYasha's sleeve. He started, surprised, and tried to get his sleeve out of her grasp, but to no avail. Silently, he sat down on the floor next to her bed, his arm resting next to hers. He sighed and laid his head down on his arm, and closed his eyes. If he had to stay, he might as well rest while he waited for her to let go.

------------

"InuYasha!"

The hissed voice in his ear woke him up, and startled, he leapt away, across the room, immediately on guard. Kagome giggled as she watched his wary surprise.

"You know, you really should warn me if you're going to be sleeping here."

"It's not my fault! You're the one that grabbed my sleeve last night!"

She blushed slightly, caught off guard that she had sought to have him near even in sleep.

"Yeah, well, you could have gotten loose if you wanted to!"

He shrugged.

"Probably, but you were hanging on tight and I didn't want to hurt you."

She sighed and pulled the blankets off, standing up and stretching. Glancing down at her clothes, she looked back up at InuYasha.

"I take it I fell asleep outside last night?"

He couldn't resist grinning as he answered.

"Yeah, fast asleep like a baby."

She stuck out her tongue, and turned away from him. He walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist and she squeaked, startled.

"You're so immature, you know?"

"Look who's talking."

"Me? Immature? Yeah, right."

She grinned and turned around, Laughter sparkling in her eyes as she let loose the next comeback.

"Says the guy who once almost didn't save me from a floating mask because I hadn't said sorry yet."

"Hey! You hurt my back with those sits!"

"Mmhmm. Yup."

He glared down at her as she looked up at him, grinning. He dropped his arms from around her waist and turned away.

"Yeah, well, if I'm so immature, maybe you'd be better off without me."

It was her turn to surprise him as she grabbed him from behind in an impromptu hug.

"You may be immature, but that's the way I like you. A selfish, immature hanyou who doesn't know when to stop talking."

"Hey!"

------------

The End.

R&R :) Again, I'm sorry this took so long, but it refused to be written.

How was it? tell me how to improve, so that the next time I write something, it's better. :) And yes, that is the end.

One thing I want to answer someone who left an unsigned review: At the end of the second chapter, she woke up for the first time, hence why she was awake (and screaming) in the third chapter.


End file.
